1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dusters in general and dusters particularly adaptable to dusting the inside of a piano such as a grand or baby grand piano, especially under the strings and sound holes of pianos.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,065 (Inventor, M. M. Miley) discloses a cleaning implement which is adapted to clean portions of a piano (such as the sound board under the strings) which portions are inaccessible by using an ordinary brush or mop. The cleaning implement comprises a flat elongated bar of resilient material such as spring steel. The bar is covered with a multi-component cleaning head which includes inner and outer elongated strips of chamois, cloth or the like with strands of soft readily foldable material such as cotton between the strips. The patent specifically states that the elongated bar which has a substantial width is readily flexible in a direction at right angles to its surface but is rigid in a direction parallel with its surface.
Dusting of surfaces in hard to reach and inaccessible areas is an age-old problem and, particularly, the dusting of the sound board beneath the strings of a piano such as a grand or baby grand piano and the dusting beneath the sound holes of a piano. There have been various dusters that have addressed this problem over the years. One, in particular, the cleaning implement disclosed in the patent of M. M. Miley mentioned above was directed to cleaning the sound board below the strings of a piano such as a grand or baby grand piano. However, the cleaning implement of Miley had some drawbacks. For example, the cleaning implement of Miley is inserted between selected strings of the piano and then swept over the sounding board to clean it. However, when the cleaning implement of Miley is withdrawn from between the strings of the piano, it would appear that dust picked up by the cleaning implement would be dislodged from the cleaning implement when, because of its width, rubbing against the strings during its withdrawal. Furthermore, since the core or bar of the cleaning implement of Miley is constructed to be flexible only in the vertical direction, its maneuverability would be restricted in its cleaning capability. The duster of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art since, inter alia, it is constructed of an elongated substantially straight rod which is resilient and is also flexible in all directions.
It is an object of this invention to provide a duster for cleaning or dusting hard to reach and inaccessible areas.
It is another object of this invention to provide a duster which is particularly adapted to cleaning the sound board beneath the strings of a piano such as a grand or baby grand piano as well as beneath its sound holes.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a duster which is so constructed as to be omnidirectional in its maneuverability and, therefore, more versatile in its cleaning capabilities.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a duster which is so constructed as to bend to accommodate the dusting of different objects with various contours due to its flexibility and then be returned to its original straight shape due to its resiliency.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings. The drawings are schematic and not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis being placed instead on the principles of this invention.